1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to adhesive-backed communications media cabling and a system distributing multiple communications media lines within a living unit of a multi-dwelling unit or home.
2. Background
Several hundred million multiple dwelling units (MDUs) exist globally, which are inhabited by about one third of the world's population. Due to the large concentration of tenants in one MDU, Fiber-to-the-X (“FTTX”) deployments to these structures are more cost effective to service providers than deployments to single-family homes. Connecting existing MDUs to the FTTX network can often be difficult. Challenges can include gaining tenant approval, limited distribution space in riser closets, and space for cable routing. Specifically, FTTX deployments within existing structures make it difficult to route cables within the walls or floors, or above the ceiling from a central closet or stairwell, to each living unit.
Broadband deployments, including FTTH, are forcing the upgrade of in-home cabling due to the necessity to upgrade previously installed networking cables. In addition, further physical and aesthetic challenges exist in providing networking cables within each individual living unit. Also, because of their size, many conventional indoor optical network terminals (ONTs) are often placed in the closets of living units out of normal view. This type of arrangement requires that a service provider run new cabling (such as coaxial cables, cat 5 cables, and others) from the closet to the existing wiring in the living unit to activate the ONT to provide service. As newer ONTs have become smaller in physical size, they can be placed outside of closets and into main living areas.